The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A Super Ultra Low Emission Vehicle (SULEV) is a conventionally powered or hybrid vehicle that is designed to produce minimal emissions. SULEV emission requirements may be difficult to attain for naturally aspirated engines, and may be more difficult for turbo charged engines due to a temperature drop of exhaust gases flowing through turbo charger hardware. The temperature drop leads to a delay in catalyst light-off time, which leads to increased emissions during a cold start.